Of Fire and Friendship
by TheEnd2424
Summary: Evra and Darren get new room mates. Set before and during Darren's trip to Vampire Mountain. Evra experiences love.
1. Room mates

Of Fire and Friendship

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison.

"There's barely enough room as it is for us! Let alone adding two more people to the equation" Darren argued.

"Now Darren, Evra stop being so melodramatic, they'll only be sharing your tent until we find somewhere more permanent for them. A couple of weeks at the most" replied Mr Tall.

"A couple of weeks, that's aaages".

"Two more beds wont even fit in here though" Evra whined, "and there's no way I'm moving my recording studio!" he pouted.

"There's only need to set up one bed as they'll be sharing" Mr Tall stated, and with that he spun on his heels and exited the tent leaving the two moody teenagers to complain about his last comment amongst themselves.

After a moment of dumbfound silence Darren perked up saying "What does he mean they'll be sharing a bed? They're both guys right?"

"I dunno" Evra replied "Mr Tall didn't say... he didn't actually tell us anything about these new guys other than there's two of them and they'll be sharing our tent."

"They've got to be guys" Darren mused "it's not like he'd let us sleep in a room with girls".

"I'd rather sleep in a room with girls than two bed sharing males" Evra joked.

"That's not funny Evra! What if they are gay? What if they come on to me in the night? What if they sleep naked? How am I supposed to get dressed in front of them they might look at me? Darren was really starting to panic.

"Calm down Darren, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing" Evra soothed, giving the worried teen a pat on the shoulder."And the answer to your questions are simple. It doesn't matter if they are gay, who are we to be prejudiced? If they are sharing a bed then they are most likely to be a couple so you should have no worries about them coming on to you. If they sleep naked then we'll just ask them to put some clothes on. Plus you can get dressed out of their view".

"I still don't like the idea of two guys sharing a bed".

"Bleh, for all we know they could be conjoined twins therefore not physically able to have separate beds". Evra stated finally starting the hunt for the spare pillows and blankets for the newcomers, not realizing how close to the truth he'd been about the conjoined twins comment.

* * *

**Evra's POV**

"They're here" I stated flatly to Darren still not amused with the thought of more people inhabiting our already crowded tent. Everybody was rushing around outside pretending to be busy whilst hoping to catch a glimpse of the newcomers.

At 3am you'd have expected everybody would be asleep by now especially as there wasn't a show on tonight, but it's not everyday the Cirque gets new members. With the buzz of excitement in the air I sighed unwrapping the sleeping snake from my body and placed her down on a pile of old blankets. I called over to Darren "lets get this over with" but he ignored outside I realised Darren was still back in the tent "stubborn git" I laughed to myself heading towards the source of the commotion.

"Ah Evra, there you are" Mr Tall called as he spotted me walking towards him. "This is Kay and Kai" he stepped aside revealing two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. "The Fire Twins" he stated matter-of-factly.

They stood there motionless, hand in hand. the lighting from the tent behind illuminating them giving them the appearance of angels."This here is Kai" Mr Tall introduced putting a hand on the shoulder of the male, "and this" he motioned towards the female "is Kay".

I stood for a moment taking in the sight of the twins. Kai stood at just over 6 feet with flawless pale white skin and burning red hair, left loose sweeping just below his shoulder blades. His hair so straight and silk like, not a strand out of place. Whilst Kay was relatively shorter but had the same pale skin that seemed to glow in the darkness. However unlike her brother she wore her hair in a mass of curls high on her head with the odd stray ringlet cascading down her back. It was the same shade of ruby as Kai's.I couldn't tare my gaze from them, fascinated by the beauty of them and the way they stood motionless and silent like statues.

"Eh hem" Mr Tall cleared his throat "if you are done staring Evra, could you please show the twins where they will be sleeping as they've had a long journey and must be exhausted".

"Oh erm, yeah" I mentally slapped myself for staring like a complete idiot, "just great" I mumbled. They probably think I'm some half brained staring reptile.I made a gesture and said "right this way", without even waiting for a reply I headed off towards the tent where Darren was waiting.

Glancing over my shoulder to see if they were following I realised they were rather far behind me so I stopped and waited for them to catch up. Once again I caught myself staring at them, the way they moved was different, they were so graceful yet at the same time they looked proud and powerful. The fluid motion of there movements were so elegant, they reminded me of great cats, hunters stalking their pray. Every move they made, every step they took was in unison, mirroring the other, like a dance without music practiced to perfection. It wasn't until they had stopped moving and were standing in front of me that I realised I must seem rude staring at them like that.

I shook my head trying to knock some sense back into myself, when I finally felt I was back to normal Kay lifted her gaze from the ground to meet her eyes with mine. The moment our eyes met I felt a surge of energy run through me, pins and needles all over and butterflies in my stomach. Her eyes with unlike any I'd ever seen before, blue so bright they took my breath away. _She_ took my breath away.I felt the heat flare up in my face, thank God I can't blush for that's certainly what I'd be doing right now. Mumbling an apology for staring I looked away hoping she didn't think I was weird. I wonder what Darren will think of these two?


	2. Why?

**Hello. So here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just to help you out : _Italics = Evra's thoughts._**

**_Disclaimer - Don't own, don't sue. Thank you._**

* * *

"This is your bed" Evra pointed out. Then looked around, Darren was no where to be seen. "Mr Tall said you would be sharing?"

The twins just looked at him and after a moment of awkwardness Kai nodded.

"Do you two talk?" Evra questioned, realising so far that he hadn't heard either of them make a noise let alone speak.

Kai cleared his throat " I'm sorry, we forget". His voice sounded raspy as if he hadn't spoke out loud in a while.

Confused by this comment Evra asked "I don't understand. What do you forget?"

Kai opened his mouth, paused then shut it again as if mentally trying to put together a sentence. He looked over towards his sister who had made her way over to the bed and was examining the metal frame with curiosity. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, much like a confused puppy.

For several minutes they just looked at one another then finally Kai nodded again and turned his attention back to the reptilian teen. "We…" he paused to look over at Kay once more who was now on the floor looking under the bed, "have the ability to communicate telepathically with one another". He nodded again as if confirming his statement.

"Wow, that's like…. Really cool. Can you do that with everyone?"

"No, just between the two of us. It's a twin thing I think". He replied, walking over to where his sister was crouched halfway under the bed.

After making a few adjustments to the pillows and blankets he sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Evra hadn't noticed before but neither of them were wearing shoes. Their feet were not dirty however which was a surprise since they had walked through grass and mud. Before Evra could ask about it Kai spoke. "Kay, come" was all he said. She was twisted at an odd angle under the bed with only her legs showing. Evra tried to suppress a giggle after spotting the girl struggling to pull herself out, thinking back to how graceful she had been earlier to how she looked now wiggling herself free. When she had finally pulled herself out, she climbed up and set herself down in her brothers lap. Kai wrapped his arms round her protectively and she snuggled further into his embrace closing her eyes. "We need rest now if you don't mind" Kai stated not even looking up from the already sleeping girl in his arms. Evra watched as the boy lovingly swept a few strands of hair away from the girls face then kissed her forehead before replying, "Oh yeah, of course you do, that's fine I have to go find someone anyway…..erm sleep well" he mumbled before turning away before the tears that were filling his eyes escaped. He exited the tent quickly leaving the two to sleep.

Once out of the tent Evra quickened his pace until he was sprinting, tears streaming down his face, dodging and swerving the people who were asking if he was alright. He continued running until he was clear of the Cirque collapsing at the trunk of a tree in the woods surrounding the campsite. He was panting heavily and trying to restrain the sobs that were threatening to escape his lips. In the end he gave in, bringing his knees to his chest, burying his face in his hands, he cried, sobbed and screamed. His cries of sadness slowly turned into cries of frustration.

_Why am I such a freak? A freak not even my mother could love. That's all I want; love. I want what they have, someone to hold me, someone to hold, someone that loves me no matter what. Is it too much to ask for? Do I not deserve it? Will anyone ever love me? Will anyone ever see past what I look like and see the person I truly am? No. No one will love me. No one could love me. I'm just a freak. _

He cried until he could cry no longer. His eyes sore and his throat dry. Once the veil of anger and sorrow subsided, he shivered; it was cold and dark. His anger and sorrow had shielded him from the elements and common sense making him reckless. He scolded himself for being so stupid, for running out into the woods in the middle of the night alone. Standing up and brushing the dirt and debris from himself he looked around. Everything looked the same. He couldn't remember which direction he had come from, couldn't remember how long he had ran before he got here, couldn't see any lights, nor hear any sounds to indicate where the Cirque was. He was starting to panic. It was dark, cold and he was lost and on his own.

Something scurried past his feet making him jump, an owl cried in the distance, and the leaves rustled behind him. "I-is s-someone there?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. There was no reply. _Heh probably my imagination. _He thought trying to calm himself. Straining his ears to listen he swore he heard footsteps. "Hello?" he called looking around desperately. Once again there was no reply. A twig snapped. _Okay I definitely heard that, it wasn't my imagination. _A low growl rumbled through the trees around him. _Shit! What the hell was that? _Before he could react something grabbed him from behind. "Gottcha!".

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger. Quite a crappy one to be honest but oh well. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. x**


	3. Awake

Key - Italics = Evra thinking

* * *

**Evras POV**

"Gottcha!"

"Darren you friggin idiot! You scared the shit out of me." I screamed. My heart pounding from shock. I spun around in an attempt to hit him. He was too fast though and soon had me pinned to the ground, straddling my waist, gripping my wrists above my head.

"Ahaha you should have heard yourself, "_I-is s-someone there?"_" Darren mocked. "You sounded like such a pansy!".

"Get off me!" I kicked and struggled under him. I had no chance against a half-vampire but it was worth a try. He released my wrists but continued to sit on me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked worried he'd seen everything, seen me cry, scream and generally make a fool out of myself.

"Not long" he replied, "I heard screaming and thought someone was getting murdered so I came out to investigate and saw you wandering around aimlessly lost. I mean, what the heck? What the hell were you doing out here screaming anyway?"

_Aaah, what do I tell him? I can't tell him what I was really doing, he'll just make fun of me. _"I was… er… out… walking?" I told him. I've never been very good at lying.

"Walking? In the woods? At night?" He questioned raising his eyebrows, obviously not believing me.

"Yeah I just needed to get away for a while" I settled with telling him part of the truth, which he seemed to accept as he was soon standing and pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, lets head back" he said after a while, thankfully dropping the subject, swinging his arm round my shoulders to grip me in a tight embrace "you directionally challenged idiot" he teased ruffling my hair.

* * *

"Tell me, what are they like? Gay? Darren asked when the Cirque came into view up ahead.

"No actually, they're twins, ones a girl" I told him.

"Seriously? Is she hot?" he probed, nudging me and wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "I dunno… I didn't really look at her in that way" _No I actually drooled over her like a retard, but I'm not telling you that. You'll just use it against me._

"So… you like her then?" he smirked. _Damn why am I so easy to read?_

"No! Well, she's pretty, but she hasn't even spoke to me. I don't think she likes me. She's weird."

"Weird eh. How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it, go see for yourself." I motioned towards the up coming tent. However it was too dark inside to see them clearly. Looking over to their bed all that was in view was a big lump under the covers and a pale arm hanging out.

After throwing countless objects at the sleeping pair in an attempt to wake them, Darren eventually gave up and went to bed, I followed his lead and soon found myself dreaming of a red haired angel.

* * *

The feel of pressure on my body pulled me from my dreams. Yawning, I let my eyes focus. She was there. Sitting on my lower half, her hands on either side of my pillow. Her face inches from mine, staring at me. _What is it with everyone sitting on me lately? _

"Erm…hi?" I muttered weakly.

She pushed herself up further against me so that she was lying in between my legs resting her elbow on my pillow. Reaching out she brushed her finger tip across my lips. I shuddered, loving the feeling of her lying on me, touching me. Lowering her head she nuzzled her cheek against mine, turning her head so our noses were touching. Oh how much I wanted her to kiss her, wanted her to kiss me.

* * *

"Kay!" shouted her brother "Get off him, you can't just sit on people when they are sleeping!"

Jumping off the bed, Kay scurried over to her brother who had just walked into the tent she knelt at his feet with her head bowed. "I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you do this!" he shouted at her "Look at me when I'm talking to you" he growled grabbing her chin, yanking it up so she was looking up at him. "I trusted you!" he slapped her hard across the face knocking her to the ground.

Stepping over his whimpering sister, he walked over to Evra's bed and sat down "I'm so sorry, she doesn't understand personal space" he reasoned "her curiosity gets the better of her" he turned to look at the girl "I thought I had trained her better than that".

**_In this chapter you start to see the real relationship between Kai and Kay. Next chapter will show how possessive he is of her._**

**_Hope you liked it. x_**


	4. Mine!

**_Okay, this chapters really short and I do apologise for that, it's basicly just a bit about what Kai really thinks of Kay._**

* * *

"I'm sure you're overreacting, it's probably nothing" Mr Tall told the worried teen in front of him.

"He hit her! Across the face" Evra yelled. "How can you say that's nothing?"

"Okay, okay calm down, I'll have a word with him. We'll get this sorted out" he soothed patting the boys shoulder. "In the meantime, you and Darren have work to do. Take Kay along with you, it'll give me a chance to talk to Kai alone".

"Thank you".

* * *

"How dare you defy me like that!"

Evra stood motionless at the entrance of his tent. Leaning closer to hear, he listened to what was going on inside.

"How many times do I need to beat you before you understand?" Kai screamed. "You're mine! Only mine".

He could hear Kay whimpering and crying softly. "I-I'm s-sorry".

A sharp slap echoed across the room. Evra winced. That bastard had hit her again.

"Don't you dare speak, only humans have the privilege of speech. You're nothing but an animal!" Kai spat.

Kay cried out louder this time. Peaking through a gap in the material Evra watched as Kai bent down to his sister, scooping her up in his arms. "Sshh, it's alright, you know I only do this because I love you don't you?" he told the whimpering girl. She nodded burying her face in his chest.

Rocking her back and forth Kai continued "I love you so much, no one could ever love you like I do. That's why I act this way, I must punish you when you are bad. It just shows how much I love you". He lifted his sisters face so she was looking at him. Placing kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose then finally on her lips. When she didn't struggle, he deepened the kiss opening her lips with his tongue. Trailing his arms down her body to cup her breasts.

Evra stepped back disgusted. _How could he do that to her? It was his sister for God's sake!_ Running over to a bush he threw up his breakfast. Wiping his mouth he saw Kai storm out of the tent, blood trickling from his mouth. _I hope she bit his tongue off _he wished. It was a good job Kai hadn't caught him snooping, he didn't want to be the one facing his wrath.

Walking in he saw Kay curled up on the floor by her bed, tears staining her pale face. Tears the colour of blood. _It couldn't be. Could it? No, no one cries tears of blood. Evra though to himself. _

On noticing the teen approach her, she quickly wiped her tears away. "Are you ok?" he asked her "it's alright you can tell me". Not that she needed to, he had heard it all. Taking her by the hand he pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you can help Darren and I with our jobs this morning. Everything will get sorted out. I promise I'll keep you safe" he told her holding her to him.

* * *

_**Aww how sweet, Evra wants to protect her. **_


	5. Betrayed

"Have you spoke to him yet?" Evra demanded.

"I have" replied Mr Tall.

"And…?"

"Kai explained everything"

"He did?"

"Yes, and I must say I'm very disappointed in you Evra. I know you have never experienced love like the twins share, and have never had a real family, but it is not fair to destroy what they have because of your jealousy" Mr Tall shook his head, reaching down to grip Evra's shoulder.

"Huh…w-what?" the teen stuttered, confused.

"I know it's hard, but please try to understand, the Cirque is you family and we love you very much, but this cannot continue. I'm moving Kay and Kai into their own tent and I don't want to hear anymore of this ridiculous nonsense, okay?."

"But…I _promised…"_

"Enough!"

* * *

Pacing the length of his tent and back, Evra screamed in frustration, slamming his fists down on the desk he shared with Darren. The anger that built up inside of him had filled him so completely he was sure his body was just a hollow shell, a container for his rage, a rage that he never knew he possessed. So strong and powerful, it filled every fibre of his body. Never before had he had such strong feelings, never had he felt so much hate towards another person. It was just too much for him to handle.

Sliding down to the floor bringing his knees to his chest he buried his face in his hands, he did the only thing he could do, he cried. With the tears flowing freely down his cheeks he let the emotions he held within himself fade away.

"Tsk, what a pitiful sight" Kai smirked leaning against the metal frame of the tent with his arms crossed. "Did you really believe you could take her from me?" he smirked. Evra's whole body froze, the anger he had felt before ebbed away, another emotion taking its place; fear. He didn't even have to look at Kai to be scared, he could tell the older teen was angry and knew he was in trouble.

Kai knelt down in front of the trembling teen. "Look at me" he whispered pulling the still crying teens chin up. With one of his long delicate fingers he wiped a tear from the boys cheek. He examined it closely as though it was the most beautiful thing he had seen, before slowly raising his finger to his mouth and consuming the salty liquid. His eyes fluttered shut and he emitted a low growl. "The taste of tears always turns me on" he whispered seductively. Evra flinched, turning his head away from the person before him, the look of lust mixed with hatred that blazed in Kai's startling blue eyes scared him. _How could someone so beautiful be so evil? _he thought.

"No! Look at me" Kai demanded once again, snapping the boys face towards his own with such force it made Evra wince in pain. Reaching out Kai caressed the green skin on the boys cheek "so soft.." he muttered "…so different to what I expected, you really do feel like a snake, I was going to punish you, but now…now" he hesitated "I'm going to make you mine". Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to those of the teen in front of him.

Evra's eyes widened. He wanted to push the bastard away, break from the kiss and run the hell out of there. Yet his body refused to obey him, instead he opened his legs for Kai to sit in between them. A voice in he head was yelling for him to stop, for him to get away, to run. However he was lost, too far gone to hear. All he cared about were the soft lips pressing against his. The way the red heads skilful hands roamed his body, caressing him, touching him, teasing him. The way Kai would whisper erotically in his ear and kiss his neck.

Evra let out a soft moan, allowing the other boy entrance to his mouth, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his legs round Kai's slender waist whilst running his hands through the silky red hair.

An angry growl coming from the other side of the room made them break their kiss. Tearing himself away from the lips of the red head, Evra turned to look at the source of the noise, trying to focus his lust glazed eyes on the intruder.

"Ah Kay, here to join us?" Kai smirked running his hands down Evra's thigh, earning another small moan.

Heat flared in the room, making the room so hot it was hard to breath, snapping Evra out of his trance like state. "Kay?" he questioned, looking to her then back the red head he was straddling. "I…I…no…." he stood abruptly, shoving the boy away from him, reaching out to the girl only to pull back after seeing her eyes.

Her once dazzling blue eyes had changed into a deep blood red colour. Her jaw was clamped tight and she was shaking with anger. She clenched her fists and held them out each side of herself. The already startling heat in the room intensified, so hot it was almost unbearable. Her hair danced around her face as though caught in a strong wind, yet it was not wind that surrounded her; it was power. When she straightened out her fingers, Evra saw a small flame sitting in the palms of each of her hands, slowly growing bigger spreading up her arms and in the end engulfing her body.

Evra looked over at Kai who was grinning in satisfaction. He finally understood. This was Kai's plan to punish him and he had fallen for it. Kai, couldn't hurt him physically because then Mr Tall would know the truth. But this was worse than any physical pain he could endure. The only person he felt could ever love him now hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.

The fire wrapped itself round Kay's body, twisting and turning till it reached her feet, it did not however stop there, but instead spread to the ground below her reaching out and claiming the surroundings.

_This is it, I'm going to die and I deserve it. I betrayed the one person who really cares for me. _"I'm sorry" he whispered before the darkness took him.

**_Oooookay… I'm sorry about that, I hadn't originally intended to have any boy on boy action going on but it just sort of happened. Thank you for reading… should I continue and save Evra and let them live happily ever after (lol) or should I leave it like that? Please review and tell me what you think! x_**


	6. Angels

The pain was excruciating, burning through every fibre of my being. I could feel the flesh peeling from my body, my eyes melting in their sockets. All there was, was pain and darkness. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, only feel. Feel the unforgiving flames taking the very essence of my being, ripping my soul from my body. I would do anything to make the pain go away, anything to stop this torture. Take my life, my body, my soul, but please, _please _stop the pain. Right now I would welcome death with open arms, would embrace the cold pull of the afterlife, follow the reaper into hell itself. _Please God, have mercy, take away this pain _I prayed over and over. With every breath I took, I knew the pain wouldn't go. I was alive and for the first time in my life I wished I was dead.

Kay closed her eyes, a soft smile gracing her face. Spreading her arms and tilting her head back, she commanded the fire to stop. The flames surrounding both her and Evra rose higher in protest before slowly drawing in on itself and dying down completely. The fire was her slave, her friend, her protector, bound to her, useless against her and forced to obey her, to Kay, the fire wasn't just an element, it was a being entirely of it's own, living inside of her, waiting to be set free.

She knelt down next to Evra, watching his chest frantically rise and fall as he struggled for breath. He was in pain, that she was certain of, however none of it physical, it was all in his mind. Gently she traced the outline of his lips with her fingertips, craving to touch them with her own, but knowing she would be able to taste her brother on him. _Brother _she thought to herself. In the mist of her anger and fury she had long forgotten her twin, focusing only on the person she felt had betrayed her, the person who promised never to hurt her, to keep her safe, to protect her.

"_My sister, my love, come to me. Let me embrace you, comfort you, love you" _Kai whispered through her mind_. "You are mine as I am yours, let us be together and let no one separate us. Look at me, look into my eyes and know I love you"._

Kay closed her eyes tight, she would not look at him, for if she looked into his eyes for just one moment she know she would be his, she would be captured by his gaze, completely useless against him. For she knew as she was able to cause mental pain, make it feel so real, torture someone though their unconscious mind, he could mesmerize people with his eyes, change their thoughts, beliefs and make them a slave to his will.

"_No brother, you do not love me, you never have, you want to possess me, own me, make me your slave like you have done all our lives. Love is a word you use yet know nothing about" _she replied, releasing her hold on Evra, pulling her power from his mind. Once again she watched him. She saw how his breathing became soft and even, knowing the pain had subsided, she stood, taking one last look at the unconscious body of the boy she was falling for and left leaving her brother to deal with the aftermath of her rage.

* * *

"Evra, wake up!" Darren shouted in frustration. "What the hell is going on? Wake up damn it!" he continued to shake the teen on the floor.

"Umm..5 more minutes…." Evra muttered groggily turning his head to the side.

"No wake up now!"

"Huh, what?" the reptilian teen rubbed his eyes, sitting up he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was on the floor near his desk, the room was a mess and the pain he had felt earlier was completely gone. "What…happened?" he asked in confusion. The events that took place only an hour previously felt like a distant bad dream. Had it really happened? He looked at his body, expecting to see his flesh burnt and blackened, but instead nothing had changed, he was the same as he had always been. "I don't understand" he whispered, unable to comprehend what had happened. "Kissing Kai….Kay….fire….pain…".

"Did you fall and hit your head or something? Your not making sense, come lie on your bed, you've probably got concussion" Darren told the teen, pulling him to his feet and leading him to his bed.

"No, let go, I have to talk to Kay" Evra replied pushing Darren away from him.

"Come on, you need to lie down" Darren was starting to worry about his friend. _"He must have fell and hit his head" _he thought to himself. It was the only explanation as to why he was unconscious on the floor and mumbling about kissing Kai.

"No, get off me!" Evra shouted, once again pushing his friend away from him. This time however, once free of the half- vampires grip he sprinted out the room in search of answers.

He ran to the place he knew Kay would be, the grass patch surrounded by rocks at the edge of a river. It was just outside of the Cirque but he knew he would find her there. It was a special place he had taken her to days earlier. A quiet, peaceful place, hidden by the surrounding rocks. Upon approaching the hidden clearing he faintly heard a voice, it was so soft and gentle, he couldn't make out the words, it sounded like singing, but he couldn't tell if it was real or just the sounds of the wind,

Crouching low to the ground, he slowly crawled closer, the voice becoming louder, more distinct. Peering over the edge of one of the large stones he found the source of the voice. There sitting on the river bank with her toes touching the water was Kay, singing quietly to herself. She was leaning back resting on her arms, her head was tilted towards the sky, her eyes were closed and Evra could see the faint trace of a smile on her features. Her voice became louder as she was getting further into song, her voice was gentle but strong, calm but full of emotion. This was the first time he had heard her speak, he had imagined her to have a beautiful voice, but the reality of it was so shocking he was motionless in awe. The melody of the song was beautiful, the way she sang with so much passion made him weak at the knees. The lyrics however disturbed him greatly.

"_Sparkling angel,_

_I believe, _

_You are my saviour, _

_In my time of need._

_Blinded by faith,_

_I couldn't hear,_

_All the whispers,_

_The warnings so clear._

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door,_

_There is no escape now,_

_No mercy, no more._

_No remorse 'cause I still remember,_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn to real,_

_You broke the promise._

_And made me realise,_

_It was all just a lie." _

The song ended and Kay shifted position to turn towards a large rock. "I know you are there, Evra. I feel we need to talk".

* * *

_Ta da, hope you liked it. Please review, I love hearing what you think, even if its good or bad. Thanks._

_By the way, the song Kay is singing is Angels by Within Temptation, it's a great song you should listen to it if you haven't heard it. x_


End file.
